


Cry Me A River

by charmax



Category: Lost and Delirious
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, lust, angst and obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me A River

  
**Video Title:** Cry Me A River  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Cry Me A River - The Cliks  
 **Movie:** [Lost and Delirious](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0245238/)  
 **Summary:** Love, lust, angst and obsession.  
 **Length/Format:** 3.13 (Xvid, Steaming)

 **Credits/Titles/Effects**  
This project called for a style of editing that’s a bit different for me. The source is all teenage angst and the Cliks’ cover of Cry Me a River is particularly powerful. So I tried to be a bit more modern/ funkier with my cutting. To which end I totally used and abused time toggling, time ramps, jump cuts and freeze frames one of which is a ~~total rip off of~~ homage to the Justin Timberlake video. Transition wise there are wipes and blurs as well as regular cross fades.  
The song was also edited down to remove some repetition and to make it a more sensible length for this fairly short film.  
The titles and credits are fairly unremarkable but they are meant to resemble writing on a chalkboard.

 **Narrative**  
It’s not a constructed reality vid but I did play with the narrative a bit. I removed the film’s ending because, with only a few exceptions, dead lesbians are just no fun at all. So I kept what I liked about the source (football, fencing and falconry) and ditched the stuff I had issues with (crazy/dead lesbian syndrome.)  
Lost and Delirious pretty heavily identifies Paulie with the falcon, I kind of went with identifying the soon to be eaten mouse with soon to be skewered guy, it was more fun for me.

[Download Xvid (832x464 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/LaDCry-Charmax-large.zip)

[stream @ youtube](http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=YVKj-5fJzUI)


End file.
